Aurélie les Mines
There are many opinions about that one Belgian princess. And absolutely ''none ''of them are positive. Fresh out of her castle to fulfill the story of the Yellow Dwarf in the role of the King of the Gold Mines, she... is quite hard to deal with. Character Personality The first thing that strikes you in Aurélie is the assurance with which she carries herself. She doesn't doubt herself. Ever. Now take this and add an unwavering determination and obstinate temper. You've got yourself an Aurélie! She absolutely can hold her own in whatever argument is going on, and not just verbally. Give her a sword, you'll get what's coming to you. However, she tries to present herself as someone respectable, a good princess. But... it's just not in her nature. Often, her nice facade cracks away, letting her feistier... and nastier self surface. Her "nice" act is mainly done when in really public spaces to keep a good reputation. Because, yes, Aurélie cares a lot about her own reputation -she won't allow herself to say anything compromising, especially in front of people who have any sort of prestige. She has a very high esteem, but not so high that she feels confident enough to just ''be herself. ''In private, or in small company, she will be brash, obnoxious and even pretentious, but throw her with adults and upperclassmen, and she will turn sweet and the best of princesses. She's also quite the stingy, to be honest. She doesn't like to throw her money away, although she is the heiress of a literal fortune and has nothing to worry about money-wise. As a result, she learned how to sew both to make her own clothes and repair her old ones. She also WILL ask for a refund -and do so persistently and obnoxiously- if something she gets isn't satisfactory for her. Speaking of this, she often complains that there "aren't refunds on destiny because mine SURE would warrant one". She can also act incredibly entitled -it's not "on pupose" per se, But she's always been sort of spoiled and it's a behavior that comes to her naturally. Now, she doesn't work that much on it, truth be told... Appearance am lazy rn just look at the art please Fairytale – The Yellow Dwarf How the Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Yellow_Dwarf How does Aurélie come into it? Our story begins somewhere in Belgium, in a noble family. When Aurélie was born, she wasn't destined to anything, and especially not to ''die. ''She grew up fairly normally... until a certain prince and his father showed up at the castle. Aurélie then learned that she was apparently now assigned a destiny and she didn't think much of it (she was 10 at the time), but as the years passed by, she realized what it entitled, and... she grew even more scared. Scared of dying, but also scared of doing things wrong - after all a destiny is quite a heavy burden, isn't it? And then she decided... that she just wasn't going to fulfill it. No matter how much her parents would be disappointed. Relationships Family EEEEEEH TBA Friends Friends? :0 (OPEN) Acquaintances Palmier Labelle He is her destined Toutebelle and... she doesn't like him. She finds him too naive, too bright, too.. stupid, as she puts it. In return, Palmier doesn't like her much either. Aiguemarine Sirène The Mermaid in her story and Aurélie's roommate. Marine is very eager and outgoing and only wants to get to know Aurélie better despite the latter's attempts to dissuade her. Pet TBA Romance A lesbian, has no clue how to approach cute girls. Pls help. Enemies Fleur de Mai To put it simply, Aurélie just thinks Fleur is absolutely ''insufferable. '' Trivia *The name "Aurélie" comes from the Latin word "aureus" which means "golden" *"Les Mines" means The Mines *she has the slightest bit of a Belgian accent, although it's hard to notice *she's fluent in French, English, and speaks a tad bit of Dutch Quotes Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:The Yellow Dwarf